When I Started Seeing You Through Different Eyes
by Nile60
Summary: A collection of ficlets documenting the tale of two students at the Vargas Academy of Fine Arts going from best friends to so much more. (Mainly DenNor- but will include other ships)
1. Chapter 1

**2\. All My Clothes**

Lukas was _supposed_ to get to sleep in today. His only class on Fridays was chemistry- which didn't start until 3 o'clock- and history of dance- which didn't start until 5 o'clock.

Because of his late start, Lukas deemed it reasonable to stay up until o'dark:30, "writing his term paper" and watching Parks and Recreations. Eventually the Norwegian had passed out on the floor of the dorm's common room.

Roughly four hours later, Lukas was rudely awakened by the song _Dancing Queen._ Fairly confused, the blurry eyed Norwegian sat up, finding himself nestled in his own bed. He looked around, trying to find the source of the music.

It was his cell phone.

Unplugging the charger, Lukas brought his phone to his ear, answering it without checking the caller I.D. He knew who it was.

Upon answering, he sat silently, waiting for the other to speak.

"Lukas?" a hesitant voice asked. He sounded nervous.

"Mathias," Lukas simply responded. A sigh of relief rang through the speaker.

"Hey, babe, sorry for waking you up-"

"Don't call me babe," he interrupted, laying back down and curling around his pillow. "Why are you calling me? Aren't you at practice?"

"No, practice just ended. I-uh-need you to do me a favour?"

In the background, Lukas heard jovial laughter ring out across the locker room.

"If this is some kind of joke, I don't want to be a part of it."

"It's not a joke!" Mathias rushed out, scared his cold-hearted roommate would hang up. "Well-uh-sorta. Just hear me out!"

Lukas sighed. "Alright."

"The guys thought it'd be funny-" another hoot of laughter "-to steal all my clothes."

"All your clothes?"

"All my clothes."

" _All_ your clothes?"

" _All. My. Clothes._ "

Lukas started laughing.

"Don't laugh at me!" Mathias whined.

"Okay, okay," Lukas said, trying to calm himself down. "Oh my goodness. That _sucks!_ "

"Wow, Lukas, thank you for pointing out the obvious. Are you going to bring me any clothes?!"

"Yeah, yeah," the Norwegian sighed and threw his legs over the side of the bed, sliding off. "Just stay put, okay? I'll be there as soon as I can."

~oO0Oo~

Halfway there, Lukas realised he hadn't had his daily cup of coffee, and stopped at Starbucks.

Upon arriving at the athletic hall, someone- one of Mathias' teammates, he recognised from memory- opened the door for him. He kept his head down, scowl permanently on, and walked straight to the locker room.

Wedging between large, muscular bodies, he finally found the little alcove of lockers Mathias resided in. The poor guy didn't even have a towel, and blocked his body off with one of the lower blue locker doors.

Lukas willed the red stain appearing on his cheeks away, and offered a white chocolate mocha to Mathias. "Coffee?"

"Clothes."

He nodded understandingly, and shifted the black bag he had on his arm to Mathias, before turning on his heel, and beginning to leave.

Right as he was exiting the locker room, he heard a loud wail, followed by- "I don't even _own_ unicorn underwear!"


	2. Chapter 2

**It's My Party; I Can Cry If I Want To**

" _I'm going to a party tonight,"_ Lukas had said. " _It doesn't matter that you've had a horrible day because Arthur Kirkland- the subject of all my fantasies- invited me to a party,"_ Lukas had said. " _You don't mean anything to me,"_ Lukas had said.

Of course, he hadn't actually said that, but he might as well have! Mathias was absolutely _crushed_ by his friend's absence. Of course, whenever he asks Lukas to go to a party, Lukas always has to "study" or "clean" or "call his parents" or "go to the hospital because I just fell down the stairs, Mathias, Jesus Christ" which is all absolute bull (except for maybe the last one.) But the second _Arthur Kirkland_ invites Lukas to a party, his schedule was totally cleared!

To put it simply, Mathias was angry. Very angry. Sitting on the couch of the common area in their dorm and silently fuming wasn't helping very much, either. Not with Lukas' coffee mug sitting there, mocking him, almost completely full! He was probably drinking it when _Arthur Kirkland_ came to pick him up for the party.

Didn't stupid Arthur know that Lukas had a car and could drive all by himself?! Mathias knew, because Mathias knew Lukas better than anyone.

 _So why doesn't he want to party with me?!_

Suddenly, Mathias stood, grabbed the mug, and threw it against the wall. It left a considerably large dent, staining the wall with thick brown liquid, and pieces of glass went flying everywhere.

One of the bedroom doors swung open and Tino Väinämöinen jumped out, landing with his feet shoulder length apart, boxers and t-shirt all crumpled, and a shotgun in his hand, pointed at Mathias. He paused for a moment, recognition appearing in his face, before he lowered the gun slightly.

"Mathias?"

The Dane ignored him in favour of wrecking the common room- tipping over chairs, smashing more glass things, and causing a general ruckus.

"Berwald!" Tino called into his room, still keeping an eye on Mathias.

A tall blond emerged from Tino's room, lacking his glasses, but still has good enough vision to recognise his roommate committing mass destruction.

Berwald strolled over to Mathias, grabbed his arms, and shoved him on to the floor. The slightly shorter blond hit the floor on his stomach, and angrily kicked his legs as Berwald sat on him. Tino decided it was safe enough to come over and crouch in front of his more childish roommate.

"Mathias," he started in a gentle voice, "What are you doing?"

"IT'S MY PARTY I CAN CRY IF I WANT TO," Mathias yelled in response, new vigour in his kicking. Berwald continued to sit on him.

Tino reached out and began to pet Mathias' hair as he'd seen Lukas do on occasion, trying to calm him down. It worked.

Once the spiky blond calmed a bit, Berwald got off of him, and he curled up into a ball on the floor. "I want Lukas."

Tino glanced over at the Norwegian's room before looking back at Mathias. "Where is he?"

"At some stupid party at stupid Arthur Kirkland's house."

Tino nodded and started heading for the door, grabbing his keys off the hook. "I'll go get him. Watch Berwald for me."

~oO0Oo~

It had been a while since Tino had set his sights on an actual party. Back in his freshman year, he had gone to all the ragers, and held the title of the chugging king.

But that was then and this is now. Ignoring the nostalgia coming from pushing through the throngs of people, Tino eventually located Lukas. It wasn't particularly hard- he just had to check all the dark corners and other places where the introverts stick to themselves.

Lukas was chatting up with who Tino assumed was Arthur Kirkland and some other guy. Hesitantly, he tapped his roommate's shoulder.

The taller blond looked over, recognition appearing on his face. "Tino! What are you doing here?"

Tino smiled nervously and tugged Lukas away from his group of friends. They didn't seem to mind.

"It's Mathias," Tino explained.

Brief concern flashed on Lukas' face. "Is he hurt?"

"No, but-uh- he's causing a bit of ruckus at home."

All emotion left Lukas' face. "What else is new?"

"And he broke your mug."

Lukas handed a stranger his red solo cup and stormed out of the party.

~oO0Oo~

"MATHIAS KØHLER" Lukas' voice rang out, making the Dane visibly tense. He stood and turned to meet the icy glare waiting for him at the front door. Berwald slipped out of the room, pulling Tino with him.

The Norwegian stomped over to Mathias and whacked the back of his head. "What the hell have you been doing?!"

"Missing you."

Lukas paused for a moment before hitting him again. "Flattery will you get you nowhere!"

"It's true!" Mathias whined. "You went to a dumb party and left me here to fend for myself against Berwald. He sat on me!"

Lukas rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips. "I don't want to deal with you tonight. Let's go to bed."

"Okay," Mathias agreed.

On the walk back to their shared room, Mathias whispered, "Did you have a good time?"

Lukas shrugged.

"You smell like beer," he tried again.

"I don't drink."

A pause. "I know."

"Then don't say stupid things," the salty blond opened up their bedroom door and headed over his dresser.

"I'm sorry," Mathias tried one more time.

"We'll talk in the morning."

"What will we talk about?"

Lukas pulled off his shirt and turned to Mathias. "I'm going to wake up, and you're going to be right in my face, and I'm going to push you away and tell you you have gross morning breath. Then you're going to ask me if I've forgiven you and I'll ignore you for the first few times until you follow me into the bathroom and then I'll give up and tell you I do, but you'll make breakfast anyways. Then-miraculously- you're going to remember we don't have class and take me out to get me a new mug, except you'll forget your wallet, and I'll end up paying, and even though you say that you'll pay me back, you never will."

Mathias took a sharp intake of breath. "Is that okay?"

Lukas seemed to think the question over, then looked away, hiding the smile on his lips. "I suppose."

Mathias could hear it.

~oO0Oo~

The next morning, Lukas woke up with Mathias' face hardly an inch away from his. And he pushed him away.


End file.
